cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferus Coldwell
Biography It all started in 35 BBY when my parents were flying an attack cruiser to my home world of Alderaan and they were running out of fuel. They were in the Endor system so they landed on the Forest moon of Endor also known as Endor, but when they learned there was no source of fuel yet found they tryed to start up the attack cruiser but failed. A few days later I was born. They named me Ferus Coldwell. From then until i was four years old I lived with the Ewoks while my parents took some Ewoks amd went on an expidition to find a source of fuel. I have no idea how or where they found the fuel but I do know I was happy to leave to my home on Alderaan. Clone Wars After my youngling training was complete and I became a Padawan http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Padawan when I turned 11, I went to Ilum to build my lightsaber. A few months after I turned 14 I was asigned to Jedi Master Mason Blackpointer. He and I went on many adventures until he pretended to be a clone. Our favorite adventure was to liberate Mason's home planet Ryloth from the sith. Earlier in the battle I was assigned a clone battalion that flew Y-Wing starfigheters but in their first battle Mason's battalion of ARC-170 starfighter pilot clones who also fought on ground did a terrible job of defending my battalion and all but one Y-Wing with two pilots died. The two Y-Wing pilots are known as Captain Stellar formally known as CC-8567 and CT-8413. After that I was asigned to the new Jedi Knight Alexis Warboots. After the battle Mason once again became my master and we went to liberate Umbara with our own air base where I live. I fought in the second battle of Ryloth as a major asset to the Republic and liberated it of Sith. I fought in the battle of Kamino in a small sector. I particapated in the battle of Umbara helping Obi-Wan. I have to take a lot of tests wich means I'm getting close to faceing the Trialshttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Trials When I turned 16 I faced the Jedi Trials and became a Jedi Knight http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Knight. As a Jedi Knight I still battled with my former master Mason Blackpointer on many missions. End of Clone Wars At the end of the Clone Wars My Legion of clones the Legion of the 314th ignored Order 66 and I sent a probe droid to Mustafar and saw Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) kill Obi-wan Kenobi and Darth Vader kill the Emperor and become the emperor. After Darth Vader left Mustafar I went there and brought Padmé Amidala to Polis Masa to give birth to twins Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. I brought Luke to Tatoine to his half Uncle Owen Lars to be raised there until he was 4 so I could spend time on Alderaan and see what I missed as a little kid. Great Jedi Purge After the Clone Wars I went back to my home planet Alderaan and explored its history. 2 years later I discovered the Death Star Barley built and I destroyed it with a few friends. I learned the arts of Alderaan while watching over Leia Organa. For doing so well watching over her like I promised I became part of the High Court of Alderaan. I left Alderaan, went to Tatoine, got Luke Skywalker, and brought him back to Alderaan to begin training. Before I started training him I cloaked the whole Alderaan sector. I trained Luke for 3 years just to use a Lightsaber and deflect blaster bullets. It didn't take me long to train him to fly a starfighter, he probablly inheireted his skills from his father. When Luke became a master starfighter pilot I took him to Coruscant to see the old Jedi Temple where he and I updated the Archives to current times. I took him back to Alderaan and made him a Padawan. From there on he and I made a Jedi Academy on Alderaan and went on missions in search of Force Sensitives to train. When we discovered Luke's Twin sister Leia was a Force sensitive Luke begged me to train her, so I started to train her. We found some Jedis who hadn't died yet and brought them to Alderaan to instruct the new Jedi comeing soon and train there to. 9 years later I sent Luke to Dagobah to train with Yoda to face the trials of Courage. Equipment I own a lightsaber I built and two chrome plated DC-17 hand blasters Vigilance And Negotiator. I can usually be found wearing simple padawan robes, Anakin Skywalker's gloves, and rusty padawan boots. Personality and traits I was very eager to learn new things but knew what I had to do when i had to do it. I got along with almost everyone I met and really despised sith. Behind the scenes *This does not connect to what really happened in Star Wars starting from End of Clone Wars to the end *My in-game character's name is Ferrus Coldwell but the first name is really spelled Ferus *In-game I'm still a Padawan Apperances Clone Wars Adventures (first apperance) Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars BattlefrontII Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Padawan Category:Gender Category:Male Characters Category:Humans